WEDDING DRESS (OneShoot)
by nadalyunjae
Summary: No Summary/Angst/Family/Yunjae Version
**Tittle : Wedding Dress (Yunjae Ver.)**

 **Cast : Yunjae And Other**

 **Genre : Angst**

 **Terinspirasi dari cerita Wedding Dress (2010), Nadal buat Versi Yunjae dengan sedikit tambahan disana-sini. Yunjae, Yoosu dan Changmin hanyalah milik tuhan, disini Nadal hanya pinjam nama aja ^^. Marga disesuaikan dengan cerita. Apabila ada karakter yang tidak disukai, ini hanya sebuah tulisan. Tidak ada unsur kebencian atau apapun disini.**

 **Jadi untuk yang tidak suka tidak usah dibaca ya ^^**

 **Don't like, don't read Ok?**

 **Happy Reading**

"Ummaaa... Aku sudah selesai" teriak seorang gadis kecil nan cantik keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ne, Chakkaman" terdengar suara kisruh dari dapur dan menampakan seorang namja cantik.

"Umma cepat nanti aku terlambat ke sekolah" teriak gadis itu lagi dan duduk dihadapan sebuah meja rias.

"Haaa... Jiyeon-ah, kau tahu Umma sedang sibuk didapur kan?" tanya namja cantik itu dan duduk dibelakang gadis yang bernama Jiyeon itu. "seharusnya kau bisa menyisir rambutmu sendiri anak manis" keluh namja yang tak lain adalah Ummanya dan mulai menyisir rambut putrinya.

"Umma cepat" keluh Jiyeon dengan suara sedikit keras.

"Hish kau ini" keluh sang Umma sekali lagi dan sedikit mencubit pipi Jiyeon.

"Jangan cubit pipiku" kembali Jiyeon mengeluh tapi sang Umma tidak memperdulikannya dan malah melemparkan senyumannya.

.

"Nah sudah sampai.." ucap sang Umma. Jiyeon langsung bergegas untuk keluar dari dalam mobil. "Ya, tunggu dulu" ucap sang Umma seraya menahan tangan Jiyeon.

"Ada apa lagi? Sebentar lagi bell akan berbunyi, Umma" keluh Jiyeon.

"Hm.. Poppo.." jawab sang Umma dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jiyeon.

CUP

"Hanya pipi? Kening Umma tidak?"

CUP

"Bibir?"

"Ah Umma sudahlah, jangan buat aku terlambat" keluh Jiyeon lagi.

"Hish kau ini" ringis sang Umma seraya mencubit lagi pipi Jiyeon. "Sudah sana, kau bilang tidak ingin terlambat"

Tanpa Ba Bi Bu, Jiyeon langsung turun dari mobil dengan cepat dan berlari memasuki gedung sekolah. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sudah sedikit masuk kedalam pintu utama. Jiyeon menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sang Umma sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Tak ayal, hal itu langsung membuat Jiyeon tersenyum dan beberapa saat kemudian membalikan tubuhnya untuk menuju kelasnya. Namun wajahnya kembali terlihat tenang bahkan terkesan "suram".

.

"Ya, sudah jam berapa kau baru datang, huh? Kau fikir ini butikmu sendiri Kim Jaejoong?" keluh seorang yang terlihat seperti atasan Jaejoong yang tidak lain adalah Umma dari Jiyeon.

"Haaahhhhh... Mianhae, hari ini yunho tidak bisa mengantar Jiyeon ke sekolah. Ya, Junsu-ah ini pesanan gaun yang kau minta harus selesai hari ini" jawab Jaejoong dan meletakan 2 tas diatas meja kerja.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat?" tanya Junsu khawatir.

"Ah ini hanya kelelahan saja" tangkas Jaejoong.

"Um, terserah apa yang kau katakan sajalah. Ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan mantan suamimu?" tanya Junsu yang notabennya selain atasan, juga merupakan sahabat dekat Jaejoong.

"Hubungan apanya? Apa yang kau bicarakan pagi-pagi begini? Tidak adakah topik lain yang lebih menarik?" balas Jaejoong dengan santai.

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya, tidak usah sensitive seperti itu" jawab Junsu pelan.

"Aku tidak sensitive" BOHONG, dengan gerak-gerik Jaejoong saat ini yang terlihat kesal.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kau tidak ada niatan untuk kembali dengan Yunho?" tanya Junsu hati-hati. "Kadang aku kasihan dengan Jiyeon yang jika kau bawa kesini dia terkadang merengek minta bertemu dengan Appanya, tidakkah-"

"Aku tidak ingin terus larut dalam masalahku, tidak apa keluarga Yunho tidak menyukaiku, aku mengerti, karna aku seorang namja dan itu adalah aib bagi mereka, aku lelah dan aku lebih memilih untuk menyerah. Namun aku tidak membatasi Yunho maupun keluarganya untuk menemui Jiyeon"

"Apa Jiyeon tidak pernah bertanya padamu perihal Yunho tidak lagi tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Junsu lagi dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Pernah belum lama ini, tapi aku tak menjawab yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Belum saatnya. Mungkin saat Jiyeon dewasa nanti dia akan mengerti" jawab Jaejoong tenang seraya menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah, ini waktuku untuk bekerja, jangan bahas itu lagi dan membuat konsentrasiku buyar" tambahnya.

"Hish, kau ini. Sedikit bergosip dengan sahabatmu ini tak apa 'kan?" keluh Junsu.

"Tapi bukan masalah pribadiku juga yang menjadi bahan perbincangan" celetuk Jaejoong dan langsung meninggalkan sahabat sekaligus atasannya.

"Hish orang itu benar-benar"

.

Seorang gadis kecil kini tengah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu ruang musik. Wajah polosnya hanya memperhatikan pintu tersebut tanpa berniat untuk masuk. Kaki kecilnya mulai bersiap untuk melangkah. Namun terhenti ketika mendengar...

"Kau tahu? Appaku baru saja memberika Video Game terbaru" ucap seorang gadis yang begitu dihafal oleh Jiyeon dari kejauhan.

"Woah jinja?" jawab gadis lainnya.

"Lain kali kalian harus datang ke rumahku untuk bermain bersama"

Cepat-cepat Jiyeon langsung berjalan mengendap-endap menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tembok. Jiyeon sedikit mengintip kearah 3 gadis seusianya yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang kelas musik tersebut. Tatapannya bertambah sendu dengan mengulum bibir kecilnya. Jiyeon pun lebih memilih duduk-duduk pada kursi yang ada didekatnya.

.

Berselang sekitar 3 jam berlalu. Jiyeon masih setia duduk ditempatnya bersembunyi sampai getaran handphone menyadarkannya.

"Ne Umma, Jiyeon sudah selesai"

"..."

"Ne, Jiyeon keluar sekarang"

PIP

Telfon dari sang Umma rupanya. Jiyeon langsung berjalan dengan cepat. Dia harus cepat menghilang dari tempat itu sebelum 3 gadis yang dilihatnya tadi keluar bersamaan dengan dirinya.

"Jiyeon-ah" teriak Jaejoong dari kejauhan dan melambaikan tangan. Dengan wajah yang datar Jiyeon langsung menghampiri sang umma yang telah menunggunya. "Ya, kenapa wajah malaikat Umma yang cantik ini? Apa kau ada masalah saat latihan tadi?" sadar sang Umma mengetahui perasaannya, cepat-cepat Jiyeon langsung mengubah raut wajahnya.

"Ani, hari ini aku merasa baik. Latihan baik-baik saja, aku bisa menjalaninya" jawab Jiyeon dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kalau begitu... Kajja, kita makan diluar kita sepuasnya, Umma sedang berbaik hati hari ini hihihi" kekeh Jaejoong dan mencubit gemas pipi Jiyeon membuat putri kecinya ikut tersenyum.

.

"Chagiya, kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu? Apa itu tidak enak? Biar Umma pesankan yang lain"

"Ani, makanan ini enak. Hanya saja, aku menginginkan sesuatu" jawab Jiyeon pelan.

"Menginginkan sesuatu? Woah? Tumben sekali, memangnya apa yang kau ingin kan?"

"Jika aku menjawabnya, apa Umma akan membelikannya. Umma 'kan pelit" Ledek Jiyeon.

"Hish, tentu saja Umma akan belikan. Jja, katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Aku ingin..." Jawab Jiyeon ragu-ragu dan Jaejoong menunggu. "Aku ingin Video Game terbaru, Umma" jawab Jiyeon lagi. "Banyak Game baru yang ingin aku-"

"Beli semua yang kau inginkan, kita beli itu setelah makan" potong Jaejoong dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Jinja?" Tanya Jiyeon setengah tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Umma tidak pernah mengingkar janji" jawab Jaejoong senang. Dan membuat Jiyeon kembali mendapatkan moodnya terhadap makanan.

.

"Woooaaahhh! Kau menyusul Umma, huh?!" Lihat saja Umma tidak akan kalah darimu" ucap Jaejoong yang jengkel selalu kalah dalam bermain Video Game bersama putrinya.

"Umma payah, mengalahkan Umma terlalu mudah" ledek Jiyeon dan mendapat death-glear dari sang Umma.

"Ya, siapa yang paling kau sayang? Umma, Appa atau Video Game ini?"

"Tentu saja Video Game" jawab Jiyeon tanpa dosa.

"Hish, kau ini terlalu jujur" kelu Jaejoong.

.

Setelah lelah bermain Game, Jaejoong membopong putri kecilnya kedalam kamarnya dan merebahkannya diatas ranjang. Dengan sayang Jaejoong langsung ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Jiyeon. Dikecupnya pipi gembil gadis kecil itu. Namun dengan cepat Jiyeon mengusap pipi yang baru saja dikecup oleh sang Umma. Tidak heran bagi Jaejoong. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan putri kecilnya, bahkan saat tertidur pun Jiyeon peka terhadap sentuhan.

"Tidurlah chagi, Umma akan menemanimu malam ini" bisik Jaejoong dan mengusap sayang kepala Jiyeon.

.

Hari berganti. Kegiatan rutin Jiyeon berlanjut. Sekolah, hal biasa yang ia jalani. Tidak ada yang berubah sampai bell istirahat disekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa sudah bersiap dibangkunya masing-masing dengan bekalnya. Termasuk dengan Jiyeon yang duduk sendiri dibangkunya 'tanpa teman'. Di sebrangnya terdapat 3 gadis yang terlihat seusia dengannya.

"Coba lihat seperti biasa dia sendirian" celetuk salah seorang gadis bertubuh lebih kecil dari yang lainnya.

"Coba kau lihat ini" ucap salah satu dari mereka dan beranjak dari kursinya kemudian mendekati Jiyeon.

Jiyeon sendiri tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sendoknya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat salah seorang anak berdiri dihadapan mejanya. Dengan tanpa dosa orang dihadapannya mengambil susu miliknya dan kemudian meminumnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Jiyeon hanya diam dengan pandangan datar melihat pada teman sekelas yang terkenal tidak akur dengannya.

"Aku suka susu rasa strawbery, sepertinya aku salah mengambil susu tadi. Tapi aku kasihan denganmu, jadi aku sisakan setengahnya untukmu" ledek gadis itu dan meletaka kembali botol susu milik Jiyeon ketempatnya. Dengan seringai puas gadis tersebut kembalik berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Hahaha, kita lihat saja, dia akan meminumnya atau tidak"

"Sepertinya tidak, dia 'kan terlalu jijik menyentuk bekas mulut orang lain. Kelihatannya dia takut" jawab gadis yang baru saja menjaili Jiyeon.

TAK! Dengan kasar Jiyeon langsung meletakan sendoknya kemudian bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri ketiga gadis tersebut dengan membawa botol susu.

"Sepertinya dia tidak takut. Hey! Dia menuju kemari"

BYUUURRR~ Tanpa mengatakan apapun Jiyeon langsung menuangkan sisa susu membasahi makanan gadis yang meminum susunya tadi untuk membalasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak gadis tersebut.

"Kau bilang tadi menyukai susu rasa strawbery, jadi aku memberikan semuanya untukmu" jawab Jiyeon dengan wajah datar yang itu artinya adalah pembalasan.

"YA!"

#SKIP PERKELAHIAN ANAK KECIL#

.

Drrrttt~ Drrrtttt~

"Ya, Jaejoong-ah, handphonemu bergetar" ucap Junsu melirik kearah meja kerja Jaejoong.

"Oh?" dengan cepat Jaejoong langsung menghampiri mejanya dan menyambar handphone miliknya. "Ne, yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Ne?"

"..."

"Ah, itu.. Baik. Gamsahamnida"

PIP

"Wae?" tanya Junsu yang bingung dengan raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Aku izin pulang lebih awal hari ini" ucap Jaejoong.

"Apa kau ingin menemui Yunho?" tuduh Junsu.

"Ani, aku akan menemui wali kelas Jiyeon. Ada sedikit masalah" jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ne, baiklah aku mengerti. Kalau begitu hati-hati" jawab Junsu dan diangguki oleh sahabatnya yang langsung bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya.

.

Jaejoong berjalan tidak bersemangat setelah menemui wali kelas Jiyeon tadi. Pikirannya terus terbayang dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh wali kelas putrinya itu.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

"Hari ini tdak seperti biasanya" mulai seorang guru yang tidak lain adalah wali kelas Jiyeon yang duduk dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang sudah Jiyeon lakukan, seonsangnim?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Jiyeon berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya. Im Yuna, Jiyeon menumpahkan susu kedalam makanan Yuna. Dan itulah yang memicu perkelahian mereka" Jaejoong hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan oleh seonsangnim. "Sebelumnya Yuna dan Jiyeon adalah teman dekat, tapi mereka sempat memiliki masalah, saat itu Yuna yang kehausan sehabis olahraga, mengambil minuman Jiyeon begitu daja dan meminumnya. Saat Jiyeon melihatnya, Jiyeon langsung menarik botol minumnya dan mengatai Yuna adalah pengemis. Dan saat itulah Jiyeon dan Yuna tidak pernah terlihat akur"

 _ **-Flas Back End-**_

#Other Side#

"Apa Jiyeon ada?" tanya seorang namja tampan pada seorang anak kecil yang tengah beristirahat.

"Jiyeon tidak ada disini, bahkan dia tidak pernah masuk" jawab anak kecil tadi dengan polos.

"Ah, kalau begitu. Gomawo"

"Ne~" balas gadis kecil itu kemudian pergi.

Namja tampan tadi keluar dari ruang musik dan langsung menghubungin orang yang ditujunya.

Seperti biasa, Jiyeon tidak masuk less musik. Dia hanya duduk ditempatnya bersembunyi, sebab ada Yuna didalam. Pikirannya terus terbayang apa yang akan terjadi saat pulang nanti. Apa sang Umma akan memarahinya setelah dipanggil oleh seonsangnim. Entahlah, Jiyeon merasa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat sial baginya. Sampai lamunannya tersadar ketika handphonenya bergetar.

"Appa?"

KLIK.

"Ne, Appa?"

" _Jiyeon-ah, kau dimana? Appa menunggumu diluar"_

"Aku sedang ada diruang musik, Appa" jawab Jiyeon seraya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun seseorang melihatnya.

"Jung Jiyeon" panggil sang Appa dengan tegas membuat Jiyeon berbalik dengan wajah terkejutnya.

.

"Kenapa kau berbohong dan membolos latihan?" tanya sang Appa dengan lembut setelah mengajak putrinya ke kediamannya.

"Ada Yuna disana" awab Jiyeon pelan.

"Jadi itu masalahnya? Chagiya, kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu. Meminta maaflah padanya" bujuk Yunho.

"Shirreo" jawab Jiyeon singkat.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho heran mengelus kepala putrinya.

"Yuna duluan yang memulainya" adu Jiyeon.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, siapa yang akan menemanimu?" keluh Yunho.

"Aku tidak butuh teman, aku hanya butuh Umma dan Appa. Itu sudah cukup" jawab Jiyeon tegas dengan kepala yang tertunduk membuat Yunho tertegun mendengarnya.

Yah. Perpisahannya dengan Jaejoong meninggalkan masalah yang cukup berat. Jiyeon, putri satu-satunya mereka harus menangggung akibatnya. Bukan Yunho yang menginginkan ini terjadi, tapi Jaejoong sendirilah yang meminta untuk berpisah. Yunho tahu betul apa alasan namja cantik itu memilih untuk berpisah. Keluarganyalah yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka sejak awal, meski tidak membenci Jiyeon yang notabennya adalah darah daging Yunho. Namun, ketidaksukaan keluarga Jung terhadap Jaejoong masih sama. Dan itu yang membuat Jaejoong memilih untuk menyerah #pikirnya#.

"Jiyeon-ah.. Apakah kau tidak berfikir untuk tinggal bersama Appa? Halmoni atau Haraboji disini?" tanya pada gadis kecil tersebut.

"Dengan Umma juga?" tanya Jiyeon polos.

"Umma cukup" bentak Yunho yang sudah geram dengan ketidaksukaan sang Umma pada Jaejoong dan bentakan tersebut membuat Mrs. Jung langsung terdiam. "Chagi, apa kau tidak lelah? Kita pulang saja ya? Appa tidak ingin Umma mengkhawatirkanmu nanti" ucap Yunho.

"Aku takut Umma marah, salah satu teman sekelasku bilang, kalau orang tua sudah dipanggil oleh seosangnim, aku harus menyembunyikan perabotan rumah" jawab Jiyeon pelan.

"Wae? Kenapa harus seperti itu?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Aku takut Umma melemparinya kearahku" jawab Jiyeon pelan.

"Appa yakin Umma tidak akan melakukan hal sekejam itu pada putri cantiknya" bujuk Yunho lagi.

"Tapi Appa janji tidak akan mengatakan bahwa aku bolos latihan pada Umma kan?" rajuk Jiyeon.

"Ne, Appa janji. Sekarang kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai sore. Kajja" ajak Yunho yang langsung menuntun Jiyeon keluar menuju mobilnya.

Selang sekitar 20 menit berlalu, Yunho menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah Flat. Dituntunnya tangan gadis cilik yang wajahnya sudah murung sejak tadi. Yunho hanya melirik sedikt kearah Jiyeon yang masih memasang wajah datar.

KLEK

Dibukanya pintu Flat kediaman mantan istrinya. Yunho masuk bersama dengan Jiyeon. Sudah menjadi hal biasa dan Jaejoong pun tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Wuuueekkk..." terdengar suara seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Jaejoong dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Jiyeon-ah, apa yang terjadi dengan Umma?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu, Umma sering seperti itu akhir-akhir ini" jawab Jiyeon dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Yunho tidak bergerak. Dirinya terdiam diruang tengah menunggu si pemilik Flat keluar. Fikirannya mulai berkutat memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin saja terjadi.

' _apa mungkin Joongie hamil?'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Bagaimana seorang mantan suami tidak berfikiran seperti itu? Pasalnya Yunho dan Jaejoong berpisah belum lama ini.

KLEK

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunan Yunho dan menampakan seorang namja cantik yang sudah ditunggunya.

"Joongie-ah"

"Oh? Yun.. Kau mengantarkan Jiyeon pulang?"

"Hm.. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Aku? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong balik berusaha menutupi sesuatu.

"Sejak kapan kau seperti ini?" tanya Yunho yang terlihat seperti menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya tidak enak badan saja beberapa hari ini" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku"

"Aku memang tidak enak badan, memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan, Yun?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu" Jawab Yunho dengan wajah gelisah. "Jaejoong-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Tidakkah kau berfikir untuk kembali bersamaku? Demi Jiyeon" ucap Yunho dengan wajah memelas.

"Yun, kau tahu aku tidak bisa"

"Karna Keluargaku? Dimana janjimu untuk selalu bersamaku? Kau tidak kasian melihat Jiyeon? Beberapa kali Jiyeon bertanya mengapa aku pergi. Aku tidak bisa menjawab yang sebenarnya. Bisakah kau pertimbangkan lagi?"

"Jika tidak ada hal yang lain yang bisa dibicarakan, Silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini" jawab Jaejoong dingin.

"Baiklah. Kumohon kau mempertimbangkannya. Aku permisi" jawab Yunho dengan perasaan kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Flat sederhana Jaejoong dan Jiyeon.

Tak tahukah pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang dewasa itu telah didengar oleh Jiyeon yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Jiyeon semakin terlihat muram dan perlahan dia menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

Malam menjelang. Jiyeon sibuk mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Sedangkan sang Umma sedang sibuk menata buah-buahan di dalam kulkas. Setelah selesai, Jaejoong langsung membalikan badannya dan melihat kearah Jiyeon yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Jiyeon-ah" panggil Jaejoong seraya mendekati gadis kecilnya.

"Hng?" sahut Jiyeon seadanya. Mendapatkan respon dingin sari putrinya, lantas membuat Jaejoong langsung menutup buku yang tengah dipakai oleh Jiyeon. "Umma, jangan ganggu aku sedang mengerjakan tugas" keluh Jiyeon dengan nada tidak suka dan langsung menatap sang Umma.

"Ada yang ingin Umma bicarakan" ucap Jaejoong halus.

"Kalau ingin bicara, ya bicara saja. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas" jawab Jiyeon dengan nada yang masih dingin dan kembali membuka bukunya dan kembali menulis.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu tidak ingin makananmu disentuh oleh orang lain dan bermusuhan dengan Yuna?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Itu jorok" jawab Jiyeon singkat.

"Jiyeon, bagaimana kau akan memiliki teman jika sikapmu seperti ini?" keluh Jaejoong memandang sendu sang putri.

"Aku tidak butuh teman"

"Jiyeon-ah, bukankah jika sudah dewasa kau akan memiliki pacar? Bagaimana jika nanti kau berciuman?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Aku juga tidak butuh pasangan, aku ingin hidup sendiri" jawab Jiyeon cuek.

"Memangnya kau tahu rasanya tinggal sendiri? Tinggal sendiri itu-"

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sendiri" jawab Jiyeon dengan cepat membuat Jaejoong terdiam menatapnya. "Aku tidur sendiri, makan sendiri, aku mengerjakan tugasku sendiri. Aku tahu rasanya hidup sendiri. Umma dan Appa tidak pernah ada waktu untukku, selalu sibuk sendiri. Aku juga tidak butuh kalian. Karna aku bisa melakukan segala hal sendiri. Lebih enak tinggal dirumah Halmoni dan Haraboji, mereka lebih perhatian kepadaku, tidak seperti Umma dan Appa" tutur bocah yang masih berusia 8 tahun itu dan membuat si Umma yang menjadi lawan bicaranya merubah raut wajah.

"Kalau begitu tinggal saja dengan Halmoni dn Harabojimu!" bentak Jaejoong dan berjalan meninggalkan Jiyeon menuju kamarnya.

Jiyeon diam seketika mendengar bentakan dari sang Umma. Tidak ada gerakan yang ditimbulkan oleh gadis cilik itu. Wajahnya datar dan matanya mulai berair. Sedangkan sang Umma menangis didalam kamar bersandar pada pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jaejoong. Kenapa kau membentaknya? Kau tidak boleh seperti ini" rutuk Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Cukup lama keduanya berdiam diri ditempat masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berubah. Jiyeon tetap berkutat mengerjakan tugas. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Jiyeon.

"Aku bicara seperti itu karena aku ingin hidup hanya bersama Umma dan Appa" celetuk Jiyeon menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya. "Tidak ada yang aku inginkan lagi selain Umma dan Appa"

"Jiyeon-ah.." sahut Jaejoong berlari kecil menghampiri Jieon dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. "Mianhae, Umma tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu padamu" ujar Jaejoong dengan berlinangan air mata dan diangguki oleh Jiyeon seraya membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

.

#Esok Harinya#

"Chagiya, jangan lupa membawa payung. Hari ini akan turun hujan" ujar Jaejoong seraya meletakan sebuah piring berisi sandwich dihadapan Jiyeon.

"Membawa payung itu repot, Umma. Umma mau 'kan menjemput Jiyeon pulang?" tanya Jiyeon hati-hati.

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Umma tidak bisa" ujar Jaejoong dan lagi membuat Jiyeon termenung. "Ya, kau bawa undangan ini. Berikan pada teman-temanmu untuk datang sore ini ke acara ulang tahunmu ne?" tambah sang Umma seraya memberikan banyak surat undangan lucu dengan berbagai gambar. "Ajak Yuna juga" tambahnya sekali lagi. Jiyeon terdiam memandang Jaejoong dan hanya menerima surat undangan tersebut.

.

Dengan perasaan gugup Jiyeon berdiri untuk memberikan surat undangan kepada beberapa teman sekelasnya. Namun niat itu diurungkannya ketika melihat Yuna masuk dan menatapnya dengan sinis. Jiyeon kembali duduk dibangkunya dan menyembunyikan surat undangan itu, bahkan sampai jam pelajaran selesai Jiyeon tidak memberikan undangan tersebut pada teman temannya.

.

Jiyeon duduk termenung di koridor gedung sekolah seraya menunggu hujan reda, benar saja apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong sang Umma, hujan akan turun hari ini dan tidak ada yang menjemputnya. Kepala Jiyeon tertunduk ketika mengingat dirinya pulang bersama Yuna dan lainnya sambil bermain di tengah hujan saat pulang sekolah. Tidak ada ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukan oleh Jiyeon, hanya wajah datar yang selalu terlihat jelas.

"Jiyeon-ah~" panggil sang Appa yang langsung membersihkan jaketnya dari air hujan.

"Appa?" sahut Jiyeon dan langsung berlari kea rah Yunho.

"Kita pulang hari ini ke rumah Umma, ada sesuatu yang special untukmu" ujar Yunho.

"Special? Apa itu?" tanya Jiyeon dengan antusias.

"Nanti kau akan tahu" jawab Yunho yang langsung menggendong tubuh Jiyeon menuju mobil dengan melawan hujan.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jiyeon terus berceloteh tentang apa saja yang ada dipikirannya, tidak ada keluh kesah yang ditunjukan oleh gadis kecil itu. Yunho menuntun Jiyeon menuju flat Jaejoong. Sampai di depan flat Yunho langsung membuka flat tersebut dengan perlahan dan mengagetkan sang pemilik yang tengah sibuk.

"Oh astaga kalian mengagetkanku" ujar jaejoong yang tengah memasang beberapa balon di jendela.

"Woah ini untukku" tanya Jiyeon dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Benar sekali, chagi. Saengil Chukkahamnida" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menghampiri Jiyeon dan mengecup pipinya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tertegun, tidak seperti biasanya. Jiyeon tidak menunjukkan rasa ketidak sukannya. Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat Jiyeong dan Jaejoong berjalan bersama menuju meja utama.

.

Senja mulai habis, Yunho dan Jaejoong bingung seraya menatap Jiyeon yang sibuk membuka beberapa hadiah pemberian orang tuannya. Bukankah rencana hari ini mengundang beberapa teman, lantas mengapa tidk ada yang datang dalam acara ini.

"Jiyeon-ah, mengapa temanmu belum datang?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Mereka tidak akan datang, Umma" jawab Jiyeon.

"Mengapa mereka tidak datang? Apa kau tahu alasannya?" tanya Yunho.

"Mmmmm…" Jiyeon hanya bergumam untuk menjawab.

"Apa ada masalah lagi disekolah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak memberikan undangannya" jawab Jiyeon pelan dengan wajah lesu.

Jaejoong yang khawatir langsung menatap ke arah Yunho. Berharap Yunho yang berbicara pada Jiyeon sebab dirinya sudah kehabisan akal.

"Gwaenchana. Kita masih isa merayakannya bersama, kau tidak perlu sedih karna masih ada Umma dan Appa" ujar Yunho dan di balas senyuman oleh Jiyeon.

Jika dilihat, kebersamaan ketiganya sangatlah erat. Seperti tidak ada masalah diantara ketiganya. Bahkan mereka terlihat seperti keluarga biasa yang tengah merayakan kebahagiaan puti mereka bersama. Jiyeon, wajah gadis kecil itu tidak pernah lepas dari senyuman, senyuman yang lama hilang kini telah kembali dengan berkumpulnya kedua orang tua. Tawa menggemaskannya terdengar diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Bahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong pun seperti bernostalgia dengan keadaan mereka dulu.

.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jiyeon di ranjang kecilnya. Terlihat jelas betapa lelahnya wajah malaikat kecil itu. Yunho kembali keluar dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah merapikan beberapa barang yang terlihat kekar Yunho melingkar di pinggang jaejoong dengan lembut dan membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Baru saja Jaejoong hendak melepaskan pelukan Yunho~

"Biarkan seperti ini" ujar Yunho pelan dan menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Jaejoong. "Aku merindukanmu, yang dulu" lanjutnya dan sedikit melesakan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Jaejoong.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, tidak bias dibohongi, dirinya pun merindukan Yunho. Ini adalah kali pertama keduanya berdekatan semenjak perpisahan mereka. Jaejoong masih terdiam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?" tanya Yunho pelan.

"Mianhae.. aku tidak bias, Yun" mendengar itu Yunho langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perkataan orang tuaku, aku yang menjalankannya dengamu" ujar Yunho pelan dan memegang pundak Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bias" jawab Jaejoong singkat dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak bias, tapi bisakah kita seperti ini terus? Komohon jangan anggap aku orang lain bagimu" ujar Yunho dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Jaejoong kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya. Terlihat dari wajah Yunho yang tersenyum kecut itu, berkali-kali membujuk Jaejoong untuk kembali namun Jaejoong bersikukuh dengan keputusannya. Tapi dirinya juga tidak bias memaksakan Jaejoong, dia tahu sering kali Jaejoong merasa sakit hati ketika dirinya sama sekali tidak di terima dengan baik di keluarga Yunho, bahkan saat dirinya tengah mengandung Jiyeon sekalipun.

Dengan cepat Yunho langsung membantu Jaejoong untuk membereskan flat tersebut sebelum beranjak pulang.

.

Hari terus berlalu, seperti biasanya Jaejoong tengah sibuk di butik milik Junsu. Jaejoong sudah berkutat sejak pagi dengan gaun yang tengah dirancangnya. Junsu yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan kertas-kertas desain gambar tak sengaja melirik kea rah meja Jaejoong.

"Oh! Joongie, ini?" celetuk Junsu dan langsung mengambil kertas dari meja Jaejoong. "ini sangat bagus untuk model terbaru, mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tambahnya.

"Apa?" sahut Jaejoong dan langsung menoleh kea rah Junsu. "Oh! Itu! Kembalian padaku" rebut Jaejoong dengan cepat. "Ini tidak untuk dijual" jawab jaejoong dengan wajah kesal.

"Ya, aku membayarmu untuk membuat desain, mengapa itu tidak boleh" jawab Junsu dengan nada yang tidak kalah kesal. "Berikan itu padaku" titah Junsu yang mencoba merebut kertas desain dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Tidak, ini untuk Jiyeon" jawab Jaejoong singkat dan langsung melarikan diri keruangan lain.

"Orang itu benar-benar" geram Junsu, namun tidak sepenuhnya kesal, hal itu memang biasa terjadi diantara keduanya.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Jaejoong sudah kembali dengan pekerjaannya. Junsu akhirnya dapat membujuk Jaejoong untuk memberikan desain itu padanya, namun tidak untuk dijual. Jaejoong menjelaskan bahwa desain tersebut akan dia jadikan sebagai contoh untuk gaun pernikahan Jiyeon kelak. Junsu memaklumi hal itu, tidak dapat dipaksakan juga jika itu sudah jadi keputusan Jaejoong. Namun mata Junsu teralih pada wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat, tidak seperti biasanya. Junsu langsung menaruh kertas desain tersebut ketempat semula dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu dengan cemas.

"Apa? Aku? Tentu saja aku baik" jawab jaejoong dengan santai namun itu semua tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah lelahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja" titah Junsu.

"Aku baik-baik saja sungguh, pekerjaanku belum selesai" tolak Jaejoong.

"Tapi Joongi, wajahmu terlihat pucat, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu" bujuk Junsu dan mencoba untuk menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan perlahan.

"Suie~ kubilang tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik sa~" perkataan Jaejoong terhentik ketika tubuhnya mulai limbung dan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Joongie!" dengan cepat Junsu langsung menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak langsung jatuh menyentuh lantai.

Dengan cepat Junsu langsung mengambil handphone disakunya untuk meminta bantuan.

.

Bau khas rumah sakit tercium sangat menyengat. Junsu yang sejak tadi sudah berceloteh dengan linangan air mata. Dihadapannya Jaejoong hanya mendengarkan tanpa menoleh ke arah Junsu sedikitpun. Mata Jaejoong mulai meneteskan air mata. Hatinya sakit ketika mendengar perkataan Junsu.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Junsu menyudutkan Jaejoong. "Selama ini kau anggap aku apa? Mengapa kau hanya menyimpan ini sendirian? Kau bekerja sendirian hanya memikirkan Jiyeon, tapi kau tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri, dasar bodoh. Jika kau tidak ada apa Jiyeon akan bahagia dengan uang yang kau berikan, huh?"

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu?" jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Terserah padamu, aku pulang. Aku sudah menghubungi Yunho untuk menemanimu" ucap Junsu seraya menghapus air matanya dan langsung mengambil barang-barangnya untuk keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong.

Kini tinggallah Jaejoong sendiri, kerkutat dengan pikirannya. Sudut bibitnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman pahit. Lambat laun semua yang disembunyikannya akan terbongkoar seiring berjalannya waktu. Bahkan mungkin Junsu pun sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Yunho.

Kanker lambung stadium 4, itulah yang Jaejoong hadapi sejak bulan silam. Penyakit yang tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya. Hal inilah yang menjadi alasan Jaejoong untuk berpisah dengan yunho. Tidak ingin menjadi beban Yunho kelak, namun dirinya menyembunyikan hal ini dengan alasan hubungan mereka yang tidak disetujui oleh kedua orang tua Yunho.

CKLEK

Beberapa menit dirinya berkutat dengan pikirannya, tak lama Yunho masuk kedalam ruangan Jaejoong dengan menggandeng Jiyeon. Wajah Yunho terlihat jelas khawatir terhadap keadaan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Joongie-ah" ucap Yunho yang langsung mendekati ranjang Jaejoong.

"Umma.." panggil Jiyeon dan Jaejoong langsung menolehkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong langsung menyambut Jiyeon yang segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan naik ke atas ranjangnya. Jaejoong sama sekali tak menghiraukan kedatangan Yunho, bukan Jaejoong marah padanya. Melainkan Jaejoong tidak siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Yunho yang sudah dapat ditebak olehnya. Cukup lama Jiyeon bermain dalam ruangan Jaejoong, hingga akhirnya Yunho pun membuka suaranya.

"Jiyeon-ah, bisakah bermain diluar dulu sebentar?" tanya Yunho pelan.

"Ne…" jawab Jiyeon girang dan berlari kecil ke luar ruangan Jaejoong. Namun senyum Jiyeon seketika hilang saat melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

.

Kini hanya tersisa Yunho dan jaejoong dalam ruangan. Jaejoong masih diam tanpa ada niatan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Yunho.

"Apa ini alasanmu? Tapi kau beralasan meninggalkanku karna orang tuaku? Baiklah, masalah orang tuaku aku mengerti, tapi jika ini juga menjadi alasanmu, mengapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Yunho lemas.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban untukmu, Yun" jawa Jaejoong dengan lemas.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin menjadi beban? Apa maksudmu? Dengan caramu yang seperti ini, justru kau yang membuat kami khawatir" ujar Yunho panjang lebar.

"Tidak menjadi beban bagiku dan ini semua berdampak pada Jiyeon kau tahu? Apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tahu dan aku sadar" jawab Jaejoong singkat dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kuharap kau pikirkan masalah ini demi Jiyeon" ucap Yunho dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Aku tidak bias, Yun" jawab Jaejoong dan langsung menghadapkan kepalanya kea rah jendela.

Mengerti bahwa Jaejoong tidak lagi ingin membahas ini, Yunho langsung beranjak dari kursinya dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

"Aku keluar" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong, bahkan dirinya tahu Jaejoong tidak akan menjawab, Yunho langsung bergi menuju pintu keluar.

.

Hari terus berlalu, keadaan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak membaik, bahkan semakin hari kondisinya semakin menurun. Hari ini Jiyeon tidak pergi ke sekolah, melainkan Jiyeon memilih untuk menemani Jaejoong.

"Umma.. Appa bilang akan kembali nanti setelah pulang dari kantor, jadi Umma bersamaku dulu.. Aku juga sudah meminta ijin pada seosangnim untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini" Jaejoong tidak dapat menjawab, wajahnya kini telah ditutupi oleh masker oxygen, hanya senyum kecil yang terlukis dibibirnya. "Umma tahu tidak? Aku dan Yuna sudah berbaikan disekolah, aku yang meminta maaf lebih dulu padanya" ujar Jiyeon dan menaruh vas bunga di meja nakas Jaejoong.

Dengan cepat Jiyeon langsung membersihkan tangannya dan naik ke atas ranjang Jaejoong untuk berbaring bersama. Perlahan tangan Jaejoong menyentuh dan mengusap helaian rambut Jiyeon. Jiyeon yang senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong, lantas langsung mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Jiyeon mau tidur bersama Umma boleh kan?" tanya Jiyeon dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari sang Umma.

Dengan cepat Jiyeon menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Jaejoong dan mulai memejamkan matanya tangan kecilnya senantiasa melingkar lembut di leher Jaejoong. Setitik air mata tiba-tiba turun dari pelupuk mata Jaejoong diiringi matanya yang terpejam menyusul Jiyeon kea lam mimpi.

.

Senja menjelang. Jiyeon perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Dilihatnya wajah sang Umma yang masih terlelap damai. Tidak ingin mengganggu Ummanya yang masih setia menutup matanya, Jiyeon perlahan turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar Jaejoong. Disitulah Jiyeon diam termenung dengan wajah datarnya. Selang beberapa detik beberapa suster dan dokter berlari menuju ke arah kamar Jaejoong. Jiyeon yang menyadari kehadiran orang lainpun langsung berdiri di depan kamar Jaejoong untuk menghalangi masuknya suster dan dokter tersebut.

"Kalian tidak boleh masuk Umma sedang istirahat!" pekik Jiyeon dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Kami harus memeriksa Umma-mu dulu, chagi" bujuk seorang suster dan mencoba menarik tubuh Jiyeon dengan perlahan

"Shirreo!" jerit Jiyeon terdengar keras, Yunho yang baru saja tiba terkejut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Dengan cepat Yunho berlari kea rah putri kecilnya yang mulai menangis.

"Tolong jaga anakmu sebentar, Tuan. Kami harus masuk" ucap dokter.

"Ne, uisa" jawa Yunho singkat dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jiyeon yang meronta. Hatinya kacau, perasaannya dirasa tak tenang dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Umma!" tangis Jiyeon semakin pecah.

"Jiyeon-ah, gwaenchana"

Dengan cepat Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh Jiyeon berusaha menenangkan tangisan putri kecilnya. Yunho tahu apa yang terjadi, air mata langsung jatuh dari mata kecilnya. Sakit, itu yang keduanya rasakan. Jiyeon yang hanyalah seorang anak kecil tahu betul apa yang terjadi. Taka ada yang bias mereka lakukan, semua berjalan seperti seharusnya.

.

" _Umma… Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa hari ini aku terlihat cantik?"_

Ucap seorang gadis dalam hati di hadapan sebuah cermin besar. Tubuh anggunnya terbalut oleh sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih nan indah. Wajahnya tersenyum namun air mata menetes di pipi putihnya.

"Jiyeon-ah.."

16 tahun berlalu, Jiyeon kini telah tumbuh dewasa. Suara lelaki yang memanggilnya adalah Yunho. Dengan wajah yang mulai terlihat kerutan, Yunho menghampiri Jiyeon. Senyumnya mengembang saat menghapus jejak air mata di pipi putri yang selalu dianggapnya kecil.

"Kau terlihat cantik, sangat mirip dengan Umma-mu. Ditambah dengan gaun ini, kau semakin terlihat sempurna" tutur Yunho yang tak henti-hentinya memuji kecantikan Jiyeon yang bermetamorfosis tumbuh menyeruapi Jaejoong.

"Suie, Ahjumma yang membuatnya" ucap Jiyeon dengan senyum yang mulai terukir di bibirnya.

"Tapi, Suie Ahjumma bilang Umma-mu yang mendesain ini" tambah Yunho.

"Kuharap Umma dapat melihatku di althar" jawab Jiyeon pelan.

"Umma pasti melihatmu. Kajja, semua sudah menunggu" ucap Yunho dan mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan genggaman tangan Jiyeon.

Dengan perlahan, Yunho menuntun Jiyeon menuju althar. Disana telah berdiri seorang namja tinggi dan tampan telah menanti Jiyeon. Dengan senang hati, Yunho langsung menyerahkan tangan Jiyoen.

"Kutitipkan Putri kecilku padamu, tolong jaga dia dengan baik" ucap Yunho dengan senyum yang terlihat jelas di balik kerutannya.

Yunho beranjak dan menuju barisan paling depan. Melihat Jiyeon yang kini tengah bersanding dengan mengenakan gaun yang menjadi mimpi Jaejoong kini telah terlaksana.

" _Kau lihat Joongie, kini Jiyeon akan menikah, kuharap kau bahagia melihatnya disana"_ ucap Yunho dalam hati.

-FIN-


End file.
